Romantyczne dusze
by die Otter
Summary: Javert i Grantaire na barykadzie - taka trochę dziwna łatka.


Naoglądałam się musicalu i nagle przypomniałam sobie o tym tekście, który napisałam wieki temu. Taka trochę dziwna łatka do scen na barykadzie. W rolach głównych Javert i Grantaire. Miało być poważnie, wyszło jak zwykle...

* * *

><p><strong>Romantyczne dusze<strong>

Javert unosi lekko głowę, usiłując zobaczyć skrawek nieba w prostokącie utworzonym przez dachy domów po obu stronach wąskiej uliczki oraz wysoką barykadę wznoszącą się między nimi. Niestety, wystający nieco daszek nad drzwiami kawiarni skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia. Próbuje wychylić się nieco w przód, ale więzy krępujące jego nadgarstki powstrzymują ten ruch, a oparcie niewygodnego krzesła jeszcze boleśniej wbija mu się w plecy. Wzrusza więc nieznacznie ramionami i zamiast tego omiata wzrokiem barykadę.

Studenci szykują się do bitwy. Ich poważne, zacięte miny kontrastują z codziennymi, nieraz powycieranymi i połatanymi ubraniami, uzupełnionymi gdzieniegdzie elementami mundurów, zapewne odziedziczonych po ojcach czy dziadkach. Dzierżą wprawdzie broń najróżniejszego typu, ale wyglądają z nią jak mali chłopcy wymachujący patykami. Zgraja uczniaków. Wszyscy tacy sami, tak samo naiwni, zbuntowani i pełni zapału, który wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio skierować. Javert pogardza nimi tak, jak się pogardza dziećmi nie potrafiącymi zachować się odpowiednio w otoczeniu dorosłych.

Z całej grupy wyróżniają się tylko trzy osoby. Przede wszystkim Enjorlas. Ten wzbudza w Inspektorze już nie pogardę, lecz nienawiść, połączoną jednak z pewną dozą podziwu. Urodzony przywódca, mimo młodego wieku cieszący się posłuchem i szacunkiem pozostałych, inteligentny, wykształcony, charyzmatyczny. Enjorlas jest buntownikiem tak, jakby był kapłanem. Jego zapał udziela się wszystkim wokół, a ogień w jego spojrzeniu wywołuje dreszcz u Inspektora. To, że ktoś taki staje na czele tej sztubackiej zabawy w wojsko, jest dla Javerta czymś nie do pojęcia, objawem jakiegoś szaleństwa, które należy jak najszybciej odseparować od zdrowego społeczeństwa, zanim choroba zwana rewolucją rozprzestrzeni się na dobre.

Po drugie, Marius. Dziecko, nawet bardziej niż inni. Zagubiony chłopiec wyglądający, jakby znalazł się tu przez przypadek. Zapewne zakochany, świadczą o tym dziesiątki szczegółów, może drobnych, lecz nietrudnych do dostrzeżenia przez wprawione oko policjanta. Ten nie stanowi większego zagrożenia, a Javert niemalże mu współczuje, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jaki los wepchnął chłopaka na tę zgubną drogę, kiedy mógł czytać wiersze, spacerować nad Sekwaną i wzdychać do swojej mademoiselle. Chociaż może i nie... Twarz Mariusa od początku wydawała mu się znajoma, teraz jednak wreszcie przypomina sobie... Tak, to tego młodzieńca widział na ulicy chwilę przed tym, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Valjeana w Paryżu. Towarzyszyła mu dziewczyna, prosta, biedna, w łachmanach, ale w sumie niebrzydka i o spojrzeniu dość bystrym, by zwrócić uwagę studenta. A więc czyżby to do niej tak wzdychał, to przez nią przyszedł tu dziś, by walczyć o dobrobyt prostego ludu?

Po trzecie – Grantaire. Na pozór najłatwiejszy do rozszyfrowania, ale kryje się w nim o wiele więcej, niż możnaby przypuścić na pierwszy rzut oka. Wesołek, lubiący sobie popić i usilnie starający się wyrazić swoją pogardę wobec świata. A jednak przyszedł, stanął u boku innych na barykadzie z nie mniejszym zapałem, a więc, mimo udawanej obojętności, zależy mu na czymś poza butelką. Na czym? To też nietrudno odgadnąć. Grantaire jest tu dla Enjrolasa, ale nie Enjorlasa – wodza. Grantaire podziwia Enjorlasa, bo Enjorlas jest tym wszystkim, czym on chciałby być, a nie potrafi. Grantaire drwi sobie z sytuacji, ale z każdą wypowiedzianą kpiną spogląda na przywódcę, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nie przeciągnął struny. Udaje, że mu nie zależy, ale jest gotów wypełnić każdy rozkaz. Dostrzega smutek w oczach Enjorlasa, gdy otwiera kolejną butelkę, ale mimo to nie potrafi powstrzymać się od następnego łyka.

Obserwacje przerywa Javertowi Enjorlas, idący w jego stronę. Inspektor prostuje się na tyle, na ile pozwala mu sznur, którym jest przywiązany do krzesła. Jego usiłowanie wyglądania dumnie i wyniośle zostaje jednak zniweczone przez wodę, która teraz, zamiast jak uprzednio po ramieniu, spływa z dziury w starym daszku wprost po starannie związanych włosach i dalej na czoło i nos Javerta. Zaskoczony zimnym strumieniem więzień kuli się mimowolnie. Przywódca studentów ignoruje go jednak, przeciska się wąskim przejściem między jego krzesłem a drzwiami i znika we wnętrzu kawiarni. A więc szpieg otrzymał jeszcze moment życia w prezencie. Zły na swoją reakcję, Inspektor strząsa z siebie wodę i rzuca harde spojrzenie otoczeniu, jakby gotów wbrew swemu położeniu stawić czoła każdemu, kto ważyłby się zaśmiać z zaistniałej sytuacji. Jednak nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Zniknięcie kota pozwala kociętom na chwilę swobody. Rewolucjoniści, odprowadziwszy wzrokiem przywódcę, od razu nabierają animuszu. Śmiech staje się głośniejszy, żarty zuchwalsze. Grantaire wyciąga, nie wiedzieć skąd, kolejną butelkę trunku, otwiera ją z radosnym okrzykiem i z iście pijacką wspaniałomyślnością zaczyna częstować wszystkich wokół, a gdy koledzy okazują mu jedynie umiarkowane zainteresowanie, wstaje i nieco chwiejnym krokiem rusza w stronę kawiarni. Javert podejrzewa, że student zebrał się już na odwagę i zamierza wejść do środka, by zaoferować alkohol swemu przywódcy. Grantaire jednak zatrzymuje się pod daszkiem, opiera się ciężko o krzesło, do którego jest przywiązany więzień i z rozbrajająco szczerym uśmiechem wyciąga ku niemu swoją cenną butelkę.

- Napijesz się, przyjacielu? To jest, nieprzyjacielu, chciałem powiedzieć... - Ze strony pozostałych studentów rozlegają się pojedyncze chichoty i drwiny. Javert zaciska zęby, usiłując sprawiać wrażenie, jakby zupełnie nie zauważył intruza. Ale Grantaire tylko rzuca kolegom urażone spojrzenie, po czym, przysiadłszy na brzegu ogromnej donicy, pociąga kolejnego łyka.  
>- Nie rozumiem, czemu nikt nie chce brandy... - mówi płaczliwie. - Wino pij do dna, ale weź człowieku brandy, to już patrzą na ciebie z ukosa. Jaśnie panienki, brandy dla nich za mocna? A ja wam powiadam, niech się flaszki boi wróg! Mój chuch zwali wroga z nóg! - Końcówkę Grantaire wykrzykuje już na stojąco, z butelką uniesioną do góry niczym sztandar, co wywołuje nowe salwy śmiechu sztubaków.<p>

Javert wbija wzrok w przeciwną stronę ulicy, usiłując ignorować całą sytuację. I pomyśleć, że przed paroma chwilami był niemal bliski współczucia dla tego indywiduum... Dotychczas Inspektor Javert gardził pijakami, patrzył na nich z góry, czasem zamykał w areszcie, ale nigdy, nawet w najgorszych koszmarach, nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedyś będzie zmuszony siedzieć w towarzystwie jednego z nich i spokojnie wysłuchiwać jego pijackich wynurzeń, do tego jeszcze na oczach bandy coraz bardziej rozbawionych uczniaków.

Tymczasem Grantaire, usiadłszy ponownie i odstawiwszy ostrożnie butelkę, skupia się na przeszukiwaniu kieszeni surduta. Nie znajduje najwyraźniej tego, czego szukał, bo klnie pod nosem i ostatecznie, ku własnemu wyraźnemu zaskoczeniu, wyciąga stamtąd wściekle różową wstążkę.

- Zaraz, skąd ja to... Aaa, urocza piekareczka! Jak to jej było na imię... Anne? Anette?

- Anabelle. - Przedmiot od razu wydał się Javertowi znajomy. Piekarnia należąca do starszego brata dziewczyny znajdowała się akurat w połowie drogi, jaką Inspektor przebywał codziennie, idąc do pracy. A że policjant też człowiek, a zapachy z wnętrza były wyjątkowo zachęcające, więc Javert, spiesząc o świcie na komisariat, wstępował tam nieraz po drugie (a często pierwsze) śniadanie. Anabelle zazwyczaj stała za ladą, ku uciesze okolicznych młodzieńców. Inspektor nie rozumiał, co mężczyźni widzieli w tej chudej, krzykliwie ubranej i wymalowanej dziewczynie, ale musiałby być ślepy, by nie zauważyć kręcących się tam adoratorów. A także różowych wstążek, które zawsze zdobiły włosy Anabelle. A przynajmniej miały zdobić w zamierzeniu, gdyż efekt końcowy był zdaniem Javerta dosyć komiczny.

Grantaire przeszywa go świdrującym spojrzeniem i dopiero wtedy Javert orientuje się, że wypowiedział imię dziewczyny na głos.

- A kwiaciarkę też znasz? Tę rudą, z ładną buzią, co to co drugi dzień siedzi i sprzedaje kwiaty tu na rogu? Zawsze chciałem poznać jej imię! - Twarz Grantaire'a rozpromienia się jeszcze bardziej. - Ona ma takie piękne zielone oczy! I te loki, aż się chce zanurzyć w nie palce... A potem przycisnąć ją do siebie, wziąć w dłonie jej wielka, dorodną...

- Giselle. Ma na imię Giselle – wtrąca szybko Javert, woląc nie słyszeć dalszego ciągu.

-...różę i wpiąć w te miedziane loki... Co powiedziałeś? Giselle? - Grantaire zaczyna patrzeć na tego ponurego szpicla w zupełnie nowym świetle. - Ale wy... nie...?

Gdyby nie groteskowość całej tej sytuacji, Javert wpadł by w gniew na taką insynuację. Obecnie jest bliższy parsknięcia śmiechem.

- Nie – ucina krótko, po czym odwraca głowę. _Co się ze mną dzieje_, myśli z przerażeniem. Czyżby prospekt bliskiej śmierci tak na niego wpłynął? Postanawia wziąć się w garść i nie słuchać więcej bełkotania towarzysza. Zamiast tego wbija wzrok w okna kamiennicy naprzeciwko i z ukłuciem radości dostrzega odbicia gwiazd w jednej z szyb. Gwiazdy – to coś pewnego, coś co Javert zna doskonale, na czym zawsze mógł polegać. Nieważne jak bardzo jego świat stawał na głowie, gwiazdy zawsze były niezmienne, zawsze na straży odwiecznego porządku wszechświata. Jak dobrze jest wiedzieć, że świecą i w tę noc, noc jego śmierci. Ma cichą nadzieję, że, jeśli tak czy inaczej ma zginąć, stanie się to przed nadejściem świtu, w świetle gwiazd. Wpatrzony w swój ideał, nie zauważa kpiącego spojrzenia studentów.

- Giselle... - Grantaire wzdycha teatralnie, po czym burzy tę pozę romantycznego kochanka, pociągając z głośnym siorbnięciem kolejny łyk brandy. Zapada chwila ciszy, jednak Inspektorowi nie jest dane zbyt długo cieszyć się spokojem.

- Eloise pewnie też pamiętasz? No tak, przecież własnoręcznie ją aresztowałeś, szpiclu! Nie mogłeś sobie odmówić tej przyjemności, co? - W ułamku sekundy przyjazne nastawienie Grantaire'a zmienia się w otwartą wrogość. - Musiałeś położyć swoje brudne łapska na tej biednej niewinnej dziewczynie, ty stary capie? - Grantaire zrywa się gwałtownie i zaciska pięści.

- Znaleziono ślady krwi na jej rękawiczce, prawdopodobnie była to krew ofiary – odpowiada rzeczowo Javert, który, mimo wcześniejszych postanowień, czuje, że jest jego obowiązkiem bronić dobrego imienia paryskiej policji. Policja jest prawem, policja się nie myli. Eloise Dubois pomogła swojemu kochankowi w zabójstwie jej męża i tylko dzięki sprytowi i skuteczności Inspektora Javerta została schwytana, zanim zdążyła wraz ze wspólnikiem opuścić Paryż. Insynuacje, jakoby on, przedstawiciel prawa, mógł pożądać takiej kobiety wydają się Javertowi równie śmieszne co uwłaczające, o czym nie omieszka poinformować atakującego go pijaka.

- Skaleczyła się, pracując w ogrodzie, a ty wrobiłeś ją w morderstwo, psie! - syczy Grantaire przez zaciśnięte zęby. - A jeśli skrzywdziłeś tego anioła, to marny twój los. - Coraz bardziej pijany student pochyla się tak, że jego twarz znajduje się kilka centymetrów od twarzy Inspektora.

- Ten anioł, jak mówisz, przyznał się do współudziału w zbrodni – odwarkuje Javert, usiłując odsunąć się od cuchnącego alkoholem oddechu napastnika.

- Kłamiesz! - Ręka studenta zaciska się na kołnierzu policjanta. W tym samym momencie za ich plecami rozbrzmiewa zdecydowany głos Enjorlasa.

- Grantaire! - To jedno słowo wystarczy, by wezwany wyprostował się gwałtownie, stając na baczność i przyjmując wyraz twarzy sztubaka, który został właśnie przyłapany na szkodzie przez uwielbianego przezeń pedagoga.

Javert uśmiecha się pod nosem z satysfakcją, jednak zniewaga nie zostaje należycie pomszczona, bo w tym samym momencie rozlega się okrzyk Joly'ego:

- Jakiś chłopak wchodzi na barykadę!

Enjorlas natychmiast rusza w stronę przybysza, jednak Marius dopada go pierwszy. To nagłe zainteresowanie dotychczas pogrążonego w apatii chłopaka wydaje się Javertowi podejrzane. Policyjny szósty zmysł pomaga mu jednak zorientować się w mgnieniu oka, kim naprawdę jest ten „chłopiec".  
>- To dziewczyna! - oznajmia pod nosem, choć nie bez satysfakcji. I zaraz klnie w myślach, bo Grantaire, który nadal siedzi na brzegu donicy, wbijając wzrok w plecy Enjorlasa, posyła mu kolejne podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Rozmyślanie na głos często pomagało Inspektorowi w rozwiązywaniu trudniejszych spraw, szczególnie kiedy był zmęczony lub zdenerwowany. Nieraz też, gdy doszedł wreszcie do rozwiązania, wypowiadał je na głos, z tryumfem bliskim archimedesowskiemu „Eureka!". Tym razem jednak wie, że przesadził. Oczywista konkluzja jest wprost wypisana na twarzy Grantaire'a.<p>

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że on ma takie powodzenie - mruczy sam do siebie pijany student, pociągając kolejny łyk brandy. - Ale cóż, kobiety lubią romantyczne dusze.


End file.
